Miranda's Birthday
by blossom2014
Summary: as the castle prepares for Miranda's birthday, Alex joins in the preparation. He and Roland start to disagree over what Miranda would like. Can they come to an agreement in time?


One morning in Enchancia, Roland came up to his children just as they were leaving the castle.

"Sofia, Amber, James, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

"But dad, I've got to go meet with Zandar." James protested.

"And I'm already late for shopping." Amber added.

"It'll only take a moment." Roland promised.

"Come on, guys." Sofia urged as they followed Roland.

Roland led into a room and closed the door.

"Daddy can we make this quick, please?" Amber asked.

"Now that we're all here we can start discussing the preparations for your mother's birthday." Roland declared.

"Cool!" James smiled.

"What can we do Dad?" Sofia asked.

"Well, I was thinking about having your mother's party in the ballroom." Roland noted. "And I would appreciate if you could help with the preparations tomorrow."

"Of course." Amber nodded.

"Sure." James grinned.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Sofia beamed.

"Great." Roland smiled. "James, you can help with the food, and Amber with the decorations."

"What can I do, dad?" Sofia asked.

"You can keep your mother distracted, so she doesn't suspect anything." Roland explained.

"Can do." Sofia nodded.

"Excellent." Roland chuckled. "Now, you kids go and have your fun."

"Bye, dad!" James waved as they left the room.

**ooOooOooOoo**

The next day, the plans were put into action.

"Mom, would you like to come to the garden with me?" Sofia asked. "We can have a picnic."

"I'd love to, Sofia." Miranda smiled. "Perhaps Amber and James would like to join us?"

"No!" James yelled, before catching himself. "I mean... I'd like to, but I have stuff to do."

"So do I." Amber added. "Very important, yet nondescript, stuff."

"Okay, suit yourselves." Miranda shrugged. "Let's go then, Sofia."

"Right behind you, mom." Sofia winked at Amber and James as they left.

Meanwhile, Roland was preparing his present for Miranda, when there was a knock at the door.

"Could you get that, Baileywick?" He asked.

"At once, your majesty." Baileywick nodded.

Baileywick opened the door to find Alex there.

"Good morning, sir." Baileywick bowed.

"Morning, Baileywick." Alex smiled.

"Who is it, Baileywick?" Roland asked.

"It's me, Roland." Alex declared.

"Well, hello." Roland nodded. "What brings you here?"

"Well, it's Miranda's birthday." Alex noted. "Figured I'd come by and help with the party you'd obviously throw for her."

"Well, I suppose an extra pair of hands wouldn't hurt." Roland smiled. "Your assistance is appreciated."

"No problem." Alex smiled.

Alex followed Roland into the ballroom.

"Now, what have you got so far?" He asked.

"Well, James is helping in the kitchen, Amber is in the ballroom, and Sofia is keeping Miranda busy in the garden, so she doesn't suspect anything." Roland listed.

"Okay." Alex smiled. "What kind of present are you getting her, by the way?"

"A new pair of silk slippers, and a portrait of the whole family." Roland smiled. "And the party I'm throwing is quite a big one."

"No, no." Alex shook his head. "I know my ex-wife. She'd prefer a simple and quiet party."

"Excuse me, Alex, but I know my wife." Roland shot back. "And she loves big, royal parties."

"You should at least have it outside." Alex added. "Miranda loves the outdoors."

"But Miranda is outdoors." Roland countered. "It'd be much harder to keep it from her."

"What kind of flowers will you have ?" Alex asked.

"Roses." Roland replied. "Her favorite."

"You must be mistaken." Alex shot back. "Miranda's favorites are daffodils."

"I think I would know..." Roland countered. "I am her husband, after all."

"I was her husband for a lot longer then you." Alex countered.

"I'm starting to see why she let you go..." Roland mumbled.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"Let's... go!" Roland covered. "Lots of work to be done, after all!"

"Yeah, right..." Alex mumbled. "Wait, are those purple drapes? Miranda prefers orange!"

"If this is his idea of 'help', maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to agree." Roland sighed.

As they continued their work, Roland and Alex disagreed about everything, form the birthday cake to the color of the bows on the presents.

**ooOooOooOoo**

That afternoon Sofia came stopped by.

"Dad?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Sofia. Where's your mom?" Alex asked.

"She's coming." Sofia declared. "I ran ahead to tell you. ...Is everything okay?"

"Of course, Sofia." Roland declared. "We're just having a little discussion about the party."

"Do you need help?" Sofia asked.

"We're fine, thanks, sweetheart." Alex smiled.

"Okay." Sofia shrugged. "See you later."

As Sofia left the ballroom, she met Amber and James.

"Everything going okay?" She asked.

"Not exactly." Amber sighed. "You dad and our dad have been arguing about the party non-stop."

"They spent like, an hour arguing over the birthday cake." James added.

"I heard Alex say the party should be outside." Amber noted. "Dad's not too happy about that."

Just then, Miranda appeared.

"Is everything okay, kids?" She asked.

"Everything's fine." Sofia smiled. "Could you wait for me in the garden, please? I have another surprise for you."

"Okay." Miranda smiled, walking away.

"That was a close call." James sighed.

"Agreed." Sofia nodded. "But it won't be long until the party's ready to go. We just have to do our part."

"And hope our dads can do theirs without arguing." Amber sniffed.

Everyone could tell Roland and Alex were really starting to get on each others' nerves. Whenever one suggested something, the other shot it down.

"Why don't you just back off and let me do this?" Alex asked. "I know Miranda better, after all."

"That brings up a very good point." Roland growled. "Are you so invested in this? Miranda is your ex-wife, after all. But the way you're acting makes it seem like you still think of yourself as her husband!"

"What?!" Alex snorted. "That's ridiculous! Or are you just jealous that you don't know her as well as you think?"

"How dare you!" Roland snarled.

"Your majesty, please!" Baileywick tried to calm him.

"I will not listen to any more of this!" Roland declared. "Either you can fall in line and listen to the king, or you can leave!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you." Alex glared. "Both of them. I won't leave, but I won't listen to you either."

With that, Alex walked away.

"The nerve of that man!" Roland seethed. "Who does he thing he is?!"

"If I may be so bold, your majesty?" Baileywick inquired. "I believe Alex is just trying to ensure Miranda has a happy birthday."

"As am I." Roland shot back.

"Well, since you share the same goal, perhaps you should... work together?" Baileywick suggested.

"If only it were that easy, Baileywick." Roland sighed.

"Perhaps it can be." Baileywick smiled. "Like two kingdoms in disagreement, perhaps you could make a compromise?"

"I suppose so." Roland nodded, as he went after Alex.

Roland quickly found Alex.

"Alex, can we talk, please?" Roland asked.

"What about?" Alex asked petulantly.

"About the party." Roland answered. "Look, we both want what's best for Miranda. And right now, what's best is for her to have a happy birthday. So if we can just work together and start agreeing on things, we should have everything ready in time."

"When you're right, you're right." Alex nodded. "Okay, what first?"

"We need to ensure the ballroom is ready." Roland stated.

"I still say we should take it outside." Alex declared. "Miranda loves daffodils, after all."

"Now that I think about it, we were both wrong." Roland realised. "She likes pink roses. The kids got her some for Mother's Day."

"Oh, yeah..." Alex nodded. "Guess I've been out of Miranda and Sofia's life for so long I forgot. I should have listened to you."

"No matter." Roland smiled. "Now, let's get to work. Miranda's birthday is tomorrow."

"You got it." Alex nodded.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Sofia got a hold of the guest listed and scrolled down the names.

'Can't let mom see this.' She thought to herself.

"What's this?" Miranda spotted the paper. "Is that for me?"

"No!" Sofia said quickly. "This... pink rose is!"

Sofia handed Miranda the flower.

"Oh, thank you." Miranda smiled.

'That was close.' Sofia thought.

Later, Sofia met up with Amber and James.

"How are things?" She asked.

"Almost done." James noted. "We're just waiting on the cake."

"All the guests on the list will be coming." Amber answered. "And the ballroom is looking fabulous, by the way."

Unbeknownst to them, Miranda was fully aware of the "surprise" party (having overheard their plans the night before), but she didn't want to ruin their fun, so she pretended she didn't know.

**ooOooOooOoo**

The next afternoon, Sofia, Amber and James approached their mother.

"Happy birthday, mom." She smiled.

"Have you seen your father?" Miranda asked. "I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"I think he had some royal business to take care of." Sofia shrugged.

"That's right." Amber nodded.

"But he'll be back soon." James added. "By the way, we made kind of a mess in the ballroom."

"Again, James?" Miranda sighed. "Let's see it."

"Follow us." Sofia nodded.

As they turned, the kids sprinted ahead.

"What's the hurry?" Miranda called.

Roland, Alex, Baileywick and the guests were already waiting in the ballroom.

"She's coming!" James called.

"Everyone ready?" Amber asked.

"Of course." Roland nodded.

"Mom's gonna be so surprised!" Sofia cheered.

They all took their positions, turning out the light as Miranda approached.

Miranda opened the door.

"Hello?" She called. "Kids?"

The lights came back on.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh, what's this?" Miranda smiled.

"Happy birthday, mom!" Sofia cheered.

"What a wonderful surprise." Miranda chuckled.

"I have to say, you don't look too surprised." Amber noted. "Almost like you knew all along..."

"Believe me, it's hard to get anything past mom." Miranda chuckled. "Even birthday parties."

"Really?" James asked.

"Really." Miranda smiled. "Because moms know everything. Even when you're trying to hide something."

"Happy birthday, darling." Roland declared.

"Ditto." Alex added.

"Thank you, Roland." Miranda beamed. "And Alex, it's always good to see you. You were in on this too?"

"Sure was." Alex smiled. "In fact, we and Roland here worked together to give you the best party imaginable."

"Well then, thank you both." Miranda declared.

The party began. Miranda waltzed with Roland on the dance floor.

"Sorry I couldn't be more surprised, Rollie." Miranda apologized.

"Now Miranda, the kids had their fun with you." Roland smiled. "That's what counts the most, right?"

"Right." Miranda nodded.

Then came the presents. Roland was first, presenting Miranda with the slippers and the portrait.

"Thank you, Rollie." Miranda smiled.

Alex's gift came next; a hand-knitted purple scarf.

"My favourite color." She smiled. "Thanks, Alex."

"No problem." Alex beamed.

The kids had worked together to produce a flower pattern portrait of Miranda's face.

"It's beautiful." Miranda sighed. "Thank you, kids."

"You're welcome, mom." Sofia, Amber and James chorused.

"Thank you all." Miranda told the guests. "This has been the best birthday ever."

After the party ended, Alex made to leave.

"Well, it's been fun, but I should be getting home." He declared.

"Bye, dad." Sofia smiled. "See you soon."

"You bet." Alex nodded.

"It was a pleasure working with you." Roland declared. "Despite the... rocky start."

"Same here." Alex smiled. "Maybe we can do it again next year."

"We'll see." Roland chuckled.

And with that, Alex left for home, proud of himself for a job well done.

**Fin.**


End file.
